Star Wars: The New Member
by MonkeyBreadNerd
Summary: Rochana and Fredan are back! Fredan has joined the republic after being captured and a new teacher comes into the picture!
1. Catching Up

**Hey everyone! I was reading my Komuso stories and was proud of my Star Wars series. I noticed that I stopped on the second one so I made the third one! Before reading this, read Star Wars: The New Republic, then Star Wars: The New Conspiracy. You won't understand this at all if you don't. These stories are in my favorites. I am Komuso. With a different name.**

* * *

"Safe. Passengers off," the pilot assured.

Everyone got off the ship and back on Yavin 4's ground.

Fredan noticed "Master Luke" wasn't around. But Rochana was.

"Pssst." She turned.

"What now?" she asked sadly.

"I just want you to tell me what happened after I left. Sorry for caring..." Fredan explained.

"Fine. Master Luke helped me through the pain that was killing me, hurting me so much, just painful sorrow-"

"Moving on?" Fredan inquired.

"Right. After the pain, everyone hated me for being friends with you at all. So they ostracized, persecuted me. It was so horrible! But Master Luke taught me how to use the force better than everyone...that's when they called me a teacher's pet. Which was awful! Then you came back."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It depends. My only friend is back. My only friend happens to be part of the sith. My only friend supposedly is not going to the sith anymore. My only friend gives Master Luke no respect. It depends."

Fredan nodded. "It's nice to see you again too."

Rochana stared at him. "You're turn."

"Come again?" Fredan asked.

"What your story? I've told you my tragedy," Rochana smirked.

"Fine. I'm Altraxen. I come from Altrax. My parents gave me up because they weren't ready. The sith takes me in and they send me on a mission. My mission is at Yavin 4. To blend in, I must have a friend. You. You and I were totally awesome. I killed off the students, particularly the ones that annoyed me or that hated you. I was found out by you, but I spared you and killed my mentor. I went back saw Jayati. I had to go on another mission."

Rochana looked hopeful for some reason.

"We are still, you know, uh, friends?" Fredan asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Yes!" Fredan whispered.

"What?" Rochana raised on eyebrow.

"Nothing," Fredan covered.

"Master Luke!" Rochana greeted.

"Hello, Rochana. Fredan," Luke answered.

"Greetings to you also," Fredan said coldly.

"Rochana, would you like Fredan to learn with you?" Luke asked.

"Why not? Okay."

"You both will have a new teacher. I must get to other students. I'm sure she'll be perfect."

"She, Master?"

"Yes. Master Kenobi."

"Isn't HE dead?" Fredan interrupted.

"His daughter isn't."

* * *

**Yessss! I'm totally continuing this story! And a new OC coming your way! R&R!**


	2. Training Issues

**So, someone new! Enjoy! **

* * *

She was tall. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair with aqua blue eyes. She had a hooded cloak that made her mysterious.

"Hello," she spoke. She took off her hood, revealing her features. "I'm Wynelle. Wynelle Nia Kenobi.

Rochana grinned. Fredan looked confused.

"Since when did Kenobi have a daughter?" he asked.

"Who cares?" Rochana exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet Obi-Wan. His daughter is the next best thing!"

"I'm Fredan. This other face is Rochana. Nice cloak."

"Luke, I can handle from here," Wynelle smiled. Luke nodded and left.

"Training. Take out your weapons," Wynelle instructed.

Rochana and Fredan took out their lightsabers.

"When I signal you to start fight. Don't kill anyone." Wynelle looked at Fredan.

"Did you tell the whole story of the balcony? Because everyone seems to think I want to kill you!" Fredan inquired.

"Of course not! That was embarrassing..." Rochana looked down.

"Shush! Get ready for battle. One, two, three, GO!" she stepped back to watch.

Rochana ran towards him and he forced her to the side.

"You have got to be kidding me! You're trying to prepare her to fight me in an "secret" way. We are friends!" Fredan told her off. "Well, friends at the moment...maybe later something will change," he whispered.

Wynelle rolled her eyes. "Why do you not like combat? Most of the students do! Wait. You were at the river, right? Aren't you madly in-"

Rochana got out of the debris.

"Thanks for helping me up!" Rochana yelled sarcastically.

"Sorry! Fredan's been telling about much he loves-" Wynelle started.

"To hate his new master!" Fredan interrupted. "Are we doing anything productive this afternoon? If not, let us leave."

Wynelle sighed. "You don't like Luke, do you?"

"Fredan, are you alright?" Rochana asked cautiously. Fredan looked like he could murder someone.

"No." His eyes seemed to be glowing. His black hair looked illuminated. Rochana touched his shoulder. His eyes turned back to their regular gold.

Wynelle looked disturbed. "Stay here. I'll be right back-" She ran out of the room.

"Well, this is awkward..." Fredan trailed off.

"What was that? With your eyes and everything?" Rochana asked.

"Nothing..."

"THAT WAS NOTHING? Well, never mind! I have terrible judgement on...everything!"

"I was angry."

"Never would've guessed!"

"I have never been that angry. Ever. She was revealing too much, mentioning Luke too much, just too much! Usually, Altraxens will go on a rage, but something stopped me..." Fredan looked at her. "You, did. Somehow..."

Luke burst in the room and went directly to Rochana. "We will talk later." She nodded then followed Wynelle out.

Fredan stood up.

"What is wrong with you? You could've killed everyone!" Luke yelled.

"That's why the dark side of the force is convenient! Convert anger into energy. Easier than trying to blow up the room."

"Fredan. Stop. What is making you so angry? Is it just me?" Luke asked.

"...Yes. I dislike you quite much."

"How about the new teacher?"

"She is no better!" Fredan told him straight out.

"Why?"

"She annoys me!"

"That's a first..."

* * *

Rochana had walked with her teacher to her room.

"So, how long have you been here?" Wynelle asked.

"About a year."

"A year?! And you are this good at the force? Unfortunatly, your combat isn't at the exact level, no offense."

"None taken...What was Fredan going to do? Explode?"

"Yes, and no. He was going to explode the room. But surprisingly that didn't happen!" Wynelle looked at Rochana with her bright blue eyes. "What did do?"

"I don't know! It was weird...like I absorbed his anger..." Rochana trailed off.

"Rochana." It was Luke. "I need to speak with you." Wynelle got up and left.

"Do you know why Wynelle- Master Kenobi is here?" Luke inquired gently.

"No."

"To separate Fredan from you. He is manipulative and-"

"You're saying that he can manipulate me? I can manipulate almost anyone! My actions are because of him?! NO! They're because of ME!" Rochana screamed at him.

"I didn't mean-" Luke started.

"Just leave her alone," Wynelle suddenly burst in.

Luke stared at her for a few moments. "Alright." Then he followed her out.

Rochana stared up at the ceiling. Then she looked over at her night stand. She noticed something new. An iridescent orb. From training. Replaying the balcony scene in her mind.

"Things went so wrong..." she shook her head sadly.


End file.
